


The one in which some trolls met the angels and Winchesters (or beach time 2)

by castiel_and_gabriels_wings



Series: Roleplays 2 [1]
Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: Angel blades hurt, Arguements, Beach again, Candy Stores, Castiel Doesn't Understand, Closets, Couches, Dean Flirts, Feferi is athesist, Gabriel isn't too happy with that, Prequel to the beach time part 1, Sam is a sly asshat, Surprise! - Freeform, There's a twin!, Trolls, What the hell Cas?!, Where's my pie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_and_gabriels_wings/pseuds/castiel_and_gabriels_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trolls from Homestuck meet with the Winchesters and the angels. Stuff goes down and it's insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one in which some trolls met the angels and Winchesters (or beach time 2)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of roleplays that my friends and I decided to make one day. It's mostly Superstuck (Supernatural and Homestuck.) Try not and hate us, we just made it for fun. There is a lot of OCs, just warning you. I didn't make Supernatural or Homestuck. I hope you enjoy. (FYI: 5 dots mean a new rp situation and three dots mean a change of location) Nepkat or Karpeta is canon and so is Destiel. (When something is dirty or pervertedly implied as perverted or sexual it's titled to be in Gabriel terms.) Also, the Karkat and Gabrielle thing referenced in The one in which AC goes on a rampage (or beach time part 1) is in here. See the last chapter for extra info on the roleplay realm created here.

*Gabriel walks through the candy isle of a store* *He excitedly picks out candy and throws them into the shopping cart* And this and this and oh this one too!

  
*Castiel's face is worried. He peers into the shopping cart, which is overflowing with thecandy.* Gabriel, I think this is enough candy, you know it will make you-

  
*Gabriel whiled on Castiel, sun through whiskey eyes flashing.* Don't you say it you bitch.

  
FAT!

  
*Grace pops up in between the two* Hey, now! Cut it out! I'm tired of stopping your petty fights. Especially in a FUCKING candy store!

  
*Castiel frowns* Grace, your language.

  
Castiel, English and Enochian.

  
Ohh, hellz yeah! They brought it back!

  
*Grace pokes Gabriel* Gabriel.

  
Go away Cas, they brought it back!

  
Gabriel, it's me. GRACE.

  
Grace would like these. *Handles a chocolate bar in his hand*

  
Damn it! *Grace turns to go* Alright, I'll just go then. I can see when I'm not wanted.

  
Grace, don't depart.

  
*Gabriel turns around* GRACE! *scoops her into his arms and hugs her tightly.* When did you get here?

  
*Grace struggles* Can't. Breathe.

  
Oh sorry babe. *Gabriel puts her down.*

  
*exhales* Thanks. And, I've been here a while actually.

  
You should've said something!

  
*Facepalms* I did! Ah, never mind. I'm just wasting my breath.

  
On me? Well, I do make 'em breathless

.  
*rolls eyes, turning to face Castiel* I'm bored. We should all do something.

  
*Gabriel gently elbows Grace, a playful grin creeping across his face* We can, but Castiel isn't invited.

  
*Castiel doesn't understand* Why Gabriel? *His lips pucker smally*

  
Because...

  
Did I do something wrong?

  
No...it's just more of a Grace and me thing.

  
*Grace blushes* Gabriel...

  
*Gabriel pushes her playfully* What Chocolate Strawberry? Don't you like it when I do it in public?

  
*blushes deeper, walking farther down the isle ahead of them*

  
We're leaving? Okay, wait babe! Let me just grab a couple of these *Gabriel grabs the entire shelf* I'm coming...*Grunts, muttering* on you.

  
That's disgusting...*Castiel give him a look*...and you're lying.

  
*Gabriel rolls his eyes and pushes the cart after Grace.*

  
*looks back* Do you want me to help? I can carry some of those for you. If you want.

  
You can carry something, *winks* just not the boxes.

  
*Castiel tilts his head* Why not? Do you question her strength?

  
*Grace's face turns red,* *She puts her hands on her hips* Good question , Cas? Do you question my strength? Gabe?!

  
No! I meant it in Gabriel terms. Castiel get me another shopping cart.  


  
*sighs and disappears*

  
Ah *puts an arm around Grace* its no problem babe.

  
Are you sure? It wasn't right of me to do that...*looks away in shame* I should be punished.

  
*swings his arm back and smacks her ass, hard* You should be, but not here. *Shrugs* Unless you wanna make...

  
Uh no. Not here. *rubs butt* Ow. You'd think I be used to that by now.

  
*Grins* I get harder every time.

  
*Castiel reappears* I came when I heard a shriek.

  
What took you so long?

  
*Castiel blushes, finding new interest in the floor* I saw a bee.

  
Really Cas? You disappoint me sometimes.

  
That's not nice Gabriel. Now, I want to go home. *looks at him* Can we? Please?

  
Yeah, let me *snaps fingers and both sides of the candy isle are empty, all the candy gone* I'll sort that later.

  
*pops back to the bunker*

  
*follows*

  
*follows

  
. . .


End file.
